


Officer Reagan

by SamuelJames



Series: Cops And Lawyers [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's boyfriend really likes his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Reagan

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Officer Reagan_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jamie Reagan/Matt Sullivan (OC)_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17 (Barely)_   
>  _**Summary:** Jamie's boyfriend really likes his uniform._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for Porn Battle XIII for the prompt Jamie Reagan/OMC, uniform._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** Blue Bloods is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Jamie laughs when Matt pulls him back onto the bed.

"Officer Reagan, I've got a confession."

"Is that so, Mr. Sullivan?"

"I think I have a thing for guys in uniform."

He kisses Matt. "This uniformed officer has to go to work soon."

"Skip breakfast and I'll give you a blowjob."

"I like the terms of that deal."

Jamie stands to take his pants off. There's no way he's explaining sex stains on his uniform to the Sarge. Matt kisses him and pulls his boxers down. Jamie can't help smiling. There are a lot worse ways to start the day.

"Sit on the bed, Jay."

Neither of them passes comment on the pet name. Jamie likes Matt using it though, something just between them. Matt kneels on the floor and pushes his legs apart. He kisses Jamie's thigh before stroking his cock a few times. When Matt takes him into his mouth, Jamie lies back and focuses on the sensations. Matt uses his hands a lot, in combination with his mouth and Jamie knows from how close he is that he'll still be in time for work. He moans quietly when Matt fondles his balls.

"It's good. Gonna come soon, Matt."

Matt doesn't move so Jamie comes in his mouth. He sits up in time to see Matt's tongue flicking out to lick the corner of his mouth. Jamie leans over to kiss him. As he gets ready for work he promises to return the favor later.

"All set with two minutes to spare."

"I'm just that good, Jay."

"Yeah you are. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a good shift."

"Thanks. Stay away from any doctors, firemen or other police officers."

Matt laughs and closes the door. As Jamie heads to work he considers how best to tell his family about Matt. It's a scary prospect but they love him and at least then it'd stop Danny trying to set him up with people.


End file.
